1. Field
The present disclosed embodiments relate generally to systems and methods for managing networks, and more specifically to systems and methods for managing participation in wireless networks.
2. Background
A mobile wireless device may need to participate as multiple identities over multiple wireless networks using a single radio. By way of example, the wireless device may be a client node, an access point or a relay with respect to one network (a first identity), and a client node, an access point or a relay with respect to another network (a second identity). However, conventional techniques fail to provide an adequate way for information to be exchanged between a given set/pair of identities within a wireless device. In particular, conventional techniques fail to provide the ability for concurrent access using different identities and fail to provide adequate protection with respect to information exchanges between identities. These failures have inhibited the ability to configure such mobile wireless devices with multiple identities.
There is therefore a need in the art for methods and systems that provide the ability for concurrent access using different identities and to provide sharing or aggregation or protection of information exchanged between identities in a wireless mobile device.